The proposed contract is designed to determine the meaning of low CSF 5- HIAA concentrations and impaired insulin metabolism found in a large portion of impulsive alcoholics. The specific question addressed by the proposed study is to elucidate why a large proportion of impulsive violent alcoholics, who have a low CSF 5- HIAA concentration, become mildly hypoglycemic after an oral glucose load. The answer to this question should be clear after the results of the tests and procedures undertaken in this study are analyzed. To achieve this objective, we propose A. To classify impulsive, alcoholic violent offenders and healthy controls using structured interviews to permit assignment of accurate diagnosis of psychiatric disorders, alcoholism and/or drug abuse. Alcoholics who meet the criteria and controls free from psychiatric disorders, alcoholism and/or drug abuse will be studied further. B. To study whole genomic RFLPs and targeted genetic markers in impulsive, alcohol abusing, violent offenders and healthy volunteers for genetic associations. C. To investigate glucose metabolism in detail in violent alcoholics with a low and normal CSF 5-HIAA and in healthy volunteers.